Red Tulip : Declaration of Love
by sazyanaita
Summary: Semua berakhir. Sebelumnya, satu hal ingin kusampaikan. NetherlandXOC!femIndo, OC!maleMalay. typo, geje, abal, ngawur. Read and Review!


**Disclaimer : Netherland milik Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

'_Aku bersumpah.'_

'_Omong kosong.'_

'_Dengar, aku bersumpah demi ratu-ku. Selamanya hanya kau yang kucin—_

'_Jangan mengucap lebih banyak lagi omong kosong.'_

'…'

'_Pergi. Dari tanahku. Dari lautku. Dari hadapanku.'_

'_Selamanya, hanya kau yang kucinta.'_

_

* * *

_

Wanita muda itu menatap cermin. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang ia biarkan tergerai, membuat satu-dua helainya tertiup angin yang masuk dari jendela yang tidak ditutup. Mata coklat-kehitaman menatap lelah sosoknya di cermin, yang justru menatap kesal bayangannya. Parasnya yang cantik menyiratkan datar tanpa ekspresi, sementara apa yang ada di cermin terlihat murka.

Sedikit-sedikit ia membuang nafas panjang, berusaha meringankan beban pikiran yang menumpuk di kepala dan nuraninya. Tangannya mengepal erat, menahan emosi yang tidak boleh terucap. Setetes air mata sebening embun menetes dari sudut matanya.

* * *

"_Apakah ini yang kau inginkan, Nes? Merdeka?" ucap pria muda dengan wajah datar. Wanita itu tidak menjawab. Alih-alih, ia memalingkan kepalanya. "Jawab aku, Nes."_

"_Bukan urusanmu. Aku melakukan apa yang penting bagi raky—_

"_Cukup! Semuanya selalu untuk rakyatmu. Semuanya! Lautmu, tanahmu, bahkan rumahmu! Hentikan semua kegilaan ini, Nes! Jangan sampai kecintaanmu pada rakyat yang tidak tahu diuntung itu membuat dirimu semakin terjajah!"_

"_Aku harus bagaimana lagi?" seru si wanita, "Mereka mendesakku! Semua desakan mereka membuatku gila! Harus ada satu yang berkorban, dan mereka jelas tidak mau berkorban!"_

_Si pemuda menatap geram. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Sungguh, wanita muda di depannya ini adalah orang paling keras kepala dan paling kepala batu yang pernah ia temui. "Sudah bicarakan hal ini dengan Nethere, Nes? Bagaimana juga dia pacarmu."_

_Nesia menatap lesu pria muda di hadapannya. "Ya, aku sudah bilang."_

"_Dan?"_

_Satu detik, dua detik, lima detik, sepuluh detik berlalu tanpa ada jawaban dari Nesia. Tak lama, ia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai terisak. Sang pemuda berjalan menghampiri dan memeluk wanita yang merupakan kakaknya itu._

"_Kan, kubilang juga apa. Lihat sekarang, siapa yang menjajahmu?"_

_

* * *

_

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

Semua tentara di markas buru-buru berlari menghampiri ruang kerja tuan mereka, sumber dari semua keributan mendadak tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi mereka mendobrak pintu dan bersiap menarik pelatuk, hanya untuk terdiam melihat kejadian di depan mereka. Sang tuan yang sedang menendang meja sampai meja dari kayu jati itu terbalik.

Terengah-engah dan tidak menyadari ketidaksopanan tentaranya, ia kembali menendang meja yang sudah terguling itu. Rambut yang biasanya ia sisir ke atas, seperti rumput, kini jatuh dan tidak beraturan. Mata hijaunya menyampaikan berbagai ekspresi. Murka, marah, kesal, dan terpuruk.

Selesai dengan meja, yang kini terdorong ke satu sudut ruangan, ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Raungan marah masih berdendang di tenggorokannya, minta dikeluarkan. Api masih bergejolak di dadanya, membakar. Matanya terasa panas mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia lalu memberi isyarat kepada para tentaranya yang takjub untuk keluar dari ruangan. Segera setelah ruangan kembali sepi, hanya dirinya dan kekacauan yang ia buat, ia bergerak menuju kursi empuk tempat ia biasa menghabiskan hari dengan menandatangani dokumen. Bersandar dengan wajah menatap langit-langit, sang pria berambut pirang tidak kuasa untuk menahan air matanya.

* * *

Perang telah usai. Rakyat senang, berdendang, bahagia. Mereka menggelar pesta semalam suntuk untuk merayakan kemerdekaan yang sudah mereka inginkan lebih dari satu abad. Menatap dari balik jendela, sepasang pria dan wanita.

"Ini yang kau inginkan." Bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan yang dilontarkan sang pria. Rambut pirangnya jatuh menutupi dahi.

"…." Terkunci mulut sang wanita, untuk bahkan menjawab kalimat bernada ironi tersebut.

Sang pria menatap wanitanya. Wanita yang ia cintai. Wanita yang mencintainya. Yang kini sedang terdiam menatap segerombol manusia hina yang berani merebut cintanya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju sang wanita. Tangan besarnya merangkul tubuh mungil yang bergetar terisak. Ia menaruh kepalanya di pundak dan leher sang wanita, dengan tangannya semakin erat memeluk.

"Pergilah, kumohon," ucap sang wanita dari balik isakannya, meski ia tidak bisa menyangkal perasaan rindu terhadap pria yang sedang memeluknya ini. Betapa sesungguhnya ia rela menukar semua manusia yang sedang bersenang-senang di luar sana. "Pergi, Netherland. Kumohon."

Netherland tidak menjawab. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya di tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu, dan menenggelamkan kepala lebih lagi di pundak dan lehernya. Dadanya bergemuruh. Marah.

"Dan meninggalkanmu sendirian? Tidak mungkin, Nes."

Ia lalu membalik tubuh kekasihnya sehingga kini tubuh mereka berhadapan, mata mereka bertemu. Hijau bertemu coklat. Pirang bertemu hitam. Sepasang kekasih saling menatap.

"Kau kira sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu, sampai tidak tahu kapan kau berbohong," Netherland membelai lembut wajah Indonesia, menghapus air mata yang semakin tumpah. Nesia menyerah. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya. Ia lalu menenggelamkan isakannya di dada Netherland. Sang pria hanya bisa memeluk erat kekasihnya, berharap semua tragedi ini hanyalah mimpi.

* * *

"_Ini yang terakhir," Netherland mengecup pelan bibir sang kekasih, yang tertidur lelap di pelukannya. Dengan pelan dan cepat, ia melepaskan tubuh sang kekasih dari pelukan dan menyelimutinya. Ia lalu mengambil pakaiannya yang terserak dan memeriksa isi sakunya. Sebuah hiasan rambut bunga tulip merah._

_Menatap lembut kekasihnya, ia lalu menaruh replika bunga kesukaannya itu di bantalnya, sebagai pengganti dirinya._

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

_

* * *

_

A/N : oke, saya mulai gila karena malah bikin fanfic dan bukannya belajar buat UAS besok. Astaga. Dan, ini adalah fanfic pertama di fandom Hetalia, setelah sebelumnya terpesona oleh sosok Nethere yang super ganteng abis itu. Terima kasih mbah gugel!

Ehem, terima kasih sudah merelakan sejenak waktu untuk membaca. Mind to review?

**tasyatazzu**


End file.
